


Unelma

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, PTP, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betat: Jolandina & Chuuko</p><p>Saatuani Rahisevan gramofoni rungon kirjoitettua loppuun, koin synnytyksenjälkeistä masennusta, joka purkautui maanisina ryöpsähdyksinä. Tämä ficci alkoi yhden sellaisen aikana. Tämä ficci alkoi ANGSTIYRITYKSENÄ, mutta tapani mukaan kaatui fluffiin. Olen toivoton :F</p><p>Kiitos avusta Jollelle sekä Chu-Chu-Chuukolle <3 ja genretarkennuksesta foxyttimelle <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unelma

**Author's Note:**

> **Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Charlie oli levoton. Ja kun hän oli levoton, hänestä tuli ärtyisä. Ja kun hän ei halunnut purkaa pahaa oloaan Harryyn, hän väsytti itsensä pihatöissä voidakseen kaatua illalla suoraan sänkyyn, ajattelematta mitään, puhumatta mitään. Harry tietysti huomasi muutoksen, mutta kun Charlie ei puhunut asiasta, ei Harrykaan uskaltanut vaatia vastauksia.

Tilanne tulehtui niin pahaksi, että Charlie alkoi nukkua sohvalla. Kun oli niin kuuma; eihän heillä mitään ongelmia ollut.

Kahden viikon uupumuksen jälkeen Charlie totesi, ettei hänellä ollut enää vaihtoehtoja.

"Mä lähden tänään."

"Okei", Harry mutisi keitettyään itselleen kupillisen. Vain itselleen.

"Mä en tiedä milloin tulen takaisin", Charlie katsoi velvollisuudekseen lisätä vetäessään vaelluskenkiään jalkaansa.

"Okei."

Charlie ei välittänyt hillitä liikkeitään paiskatessaan oven perässään kiinni. Tai heilauttaessaan vastakorjatun puutarhaportin jälleen saranoiltaan. Hän ei myöskään kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, kun Harry tuijotti tyhjin silmin hänen peräänsä.

 

Vuorilla oli kylmä, mutta Charlie ei valittanut. Hän otti kiinni jäniksen, suolisti sen tottuneesti ja heitti jätökset jyrkänteeltä alas, ennen kuin kypsytti ohuet lihakimpaleet nuotion loimussa. Onneksi oli suolaa.

Olikohan ollut virhe muuttaa Harryn luokse niin nopeasti? Pienissä tiloissa oli ahdasta kahdelle, eikä Harry tuntunut ymmärtävän hänen tilantarvettaan. Oli aina kiipimässä iholle ja tulemassa liki. Vaikka olihan siinäkin puolensa, kun oli joku, jonka kanssa jakaa lämpö ja elämä.

Mutta aina välillä Charlie tarvitsi yksinäisyyttä. Jylhien vuorten rauhaa ja tuulen suhinaa korvissaan. Autioita laaksoja ja villiä elämää. Sellaista, mitä oli ollut ennen Harrya.

Charlie hymyili allaan avautuvalle metsälle. Puiden latvat nousivat korkealle, mutta eivät tänne asti. Ne polveilivat vihreänä mattona, jota siellä täällä rei'itti metsäaukea. Aivan kielekkeen alla oli maljanpyöreä lampi. Sen musteensininen vesi lainehti navakassa tuulessa ja Charlie kuvitteli näkevänsä pärskeiden rikkoutuvan rantaan.

Harry olisi halunnut nähdä lammen. Olisi halunnut laskeutua sen rannalle ja suudella, sääret viileässä vedessä.

Charlie nakkasi ärtyneenä pikkukiven yli jyrkänteen ja kietoutui vaellusviittaansa. Hän nojasi päänsä kallioseinämään ja tuijotti matalina tanssiviin liekkeihin. Uskomatonta. Hän oli ollut matkalla vasta yhden yön ja halusi nyt jo kotiin. Tai pikemminkin Harryn luo. Ehkä hän olisi voinut kysyä Harrya mukaan, maisemat olivat mahtavat. He olisivat voineet yöpyä teltassa. Tai nukkua vierekkäin tähtitaivaan alla. Rakastella metsän siimeksessä.

Kotka lensi kielekkeen yli ja kirkui vuorelle tai ehkä Charlielle. Kuusipuun oksa paukahti äänekkäästi, ja Charlien oli paha olla.

 

Aamulla Harry heräsi viileisiin sormiin niskassaan, korvallaan, turvonneilla silmillään. Charlie pujahti peiton alle kylmine varpaineen, maailmantuoksuineen, ja suuteli kyyneleet Harryn silmäkulmista.

"En mene enää", hän lupasi Harryn huulille. "En ilman sua."


End file.
